When People Change
by KissMyAxe
Summary: Percy Jackson wanted nothing, but Annabeth Chase. Except Annabeth didn't give him the time of day. But what happens when percy decides to change his looks to match his personality. This means, goodbye Polos and Khaki shorts and hello to Band t-shirts, ripped jeans, and peircings! Will this finally get the attention he wants from Annabeth or maybe start something new with some else?
1. Chapter 1

**When People Change**

**Hey Guys, I totally love a Punk Percy Jackson and decided that the world needed another fanfiction like that! Haha review my story. Also this takes place in the normal world.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Just the plot.**

**PROLOUGE:**

**THIRD PERON POV:**

Percy Jackson is a handsome dude. In the kind of kid way. The way where you think he's "brother" material and **not **"boyfriend" material. With his shaggy jet black hair, emerald eyes, and goofy smile you just can't really see him taking a relationship seriously.

Of course, Percy has been in a relationship. It didn't mean it was a good one, but it still counted. He dated a girl named Calypso, she was nice, but not what he was looking for. He had his eye on the prize and her name was Annabeth Chase. With her blonde curls that were fit for a princess and the gray eyes she had made it clear she wasn't the one to call a "Dumb Blonde."

And Percy wasn't the one to sit around and do nothing, his ADHD doesn't let him, and also because he when he wants something, he works for it. Even if those "THINGS" were "GIRLS."

Percy bought her flowers, wrote her poems, brought her coffee in the morning. He did anything he could to get her to notice him, but Annabeth didn't seem to notice, actually brushed him off as if he was a fly buzzing in her ear constantly. Even the Great Percy Jackson needs a release and his release it going to the skate park. So that's exactly what he did after school when there was a failed attempt to get Annabeth to notice him. Which was pretty much everyday. And today was no different.

**PERCY POV:**

I sigh as I walk towards the skate park. Plan Z of Getting Annabeth Chase to Notice Me went down the drain like every other plan. Am I really that easy to ignore? I know I'm not the most impressive looking dude, but seriously? I try talking to her **EVERYDAY**! She could at least remember that my name is Percy and not Peter.

"Whatever" Great now I'm talking to myself! I'm on the brink of insanity!

I start using my skate board to go up and down ramps and such. I also put in my ear phones and listen to some "Fall Out Boy". I start seeing other skaters arrive clad in black and other dark colors. There giving me weird looks again for who knows what. I just keep doing my own thing. All of a sudden I get rammed from the back and I'm falling forward.

"Sorry, dude" Is all I hear. Wait? What happened to my music? I pull my MP3 player out of my pocket and see that the force of my fabulous butt broke it. **Great**. This is going to make Mom and Paul **SOOOOOOO** happy.

"Yeah. Whatever. Now I'm going to have to work to get a new one." I look down at my shirt and see that it was stained a little bit from a scrape from my wrist to my elbow. "Oh **goody**. I got blood on my shirt too. Thanks a lot man." I say with obvious anger in my voice.

"Sorry, man. blood stains would be less noticable with darker colors. Not a lime green polo, dude." The jerk who ran me over says with a superior tone.

"Yeah Yeah. Darker clothes whatever." I mumble as I stand up and brush myself off.

"Well, it's not everyday there's a dude who dresses in polos and khaki shorts to the skate park." He says then skates away. Hmm, it's true I don't dress to match my personality, but I didn't really think it mattered. Maybe that's why Annabeth won't notice me, I'm not even dressing to where I would even be satisfied.

That's it! I grin broadly now that I know the answer to my Annabeth problem. I'm practically bouncing with excitement. I shout over a loud thank you to the dude who ran me over and he obviously was confused on so many levels that I just had to laugh. Then I basically sprint home and when I run into the front door of my house my mom is quick to notice the blood stains on my shirt.

"Percy? Are you all right? Are you hurt badly? Do I need to take you to the hospital?" My mom is asking quickly and looks like she's ready to pounce for her purse and car keys.

"I'm fine, Mom! I'm better than fine! I'm great!" I run past her and up the stairs to my room and basically throw myself onto my bed. 'Now that I know the solution to my problem I can start working on it during the summer since there is only a week left in Junior year anyway.' I was so deep in thought I actually "thought" my way into sleeping. I don't know if that's possible, but if it wasn't before, it is now.

Eventaully I wake up to my mom knocking on my door telling me it's dinner time. I cange my shirt and head down stairs and already see Paul Blofis, my mom's husband, and my mom sitting at the table. We all sit down and eat dinner and my mom tells me she'll give me some money to go clothes shopping. I thought it was a good time to tell them that I broke my MP3 player and they said I can just get a new one for my birthday, which was August 18. I honestly thought they were going to make me work for it, like everything else I break.

When dinner was over I go up stairs to go sleep, but just end up thinking more about my master plan. This was **TOTALLY **going to work.

**BAMMMM! PUNK PERCY JACKSON! I know he wasn't much of a "punk" in this chapter, but he's on his way. Review please! and check out my other stories "Mr. Not So Tough Guy" for the Mortal Instruments and "The One Who Didn't Know" for the tv show Degrassi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**When People Change**

**Hey Guys, sory it took so long to update this. I was kinda taking a break for a bit because my brain feels like it's going to explode from all my school. (Which sucks by the way.) **

**Also, I'm really sorry if Percy seems to be to goody goody to be punk looking, I'm kinda trying to shift his personality now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Just the plot.**

**!**

**Chapter Two**

**PERCY POV:**

First day of school. What can I say? This is the first time anyone from school is going to see me all... **punk.**

Over the summer, I slowly changed my style from Preppy-Boy Percy to band t-shirts and ripped jeans. Of course my mom caught on, she **was **my **MOM.** She gave me weird looks and questioned me with "Are you alright, Percy?" But eventually, I guess she got use to my new style and the way I was changing.

Over the summer, I got 3 peircings done on each ear and got a lip peircing. Of course, it came out of **MY **money. My mom and Paul might've gotten use to my new style, but they weren't going to pay for sticking metal in my face. So I spent a good half of my summer mowing lawns and babysitting. Babysitting might have been a chick's job, but it paid good.

It was suprisingly easy to change my looks because it seems that I already had the personality for it, but I **couldn't **lose focus of the task at hand. And that was to **finally **get Annabeth to notice me.

Today, I was dressed in black ripped jeans, a "Falling in Reverse" t-shirt, black high tops. I didn't do much with my hair anymore, I kinda just shook my head and it fell perfectly, covering some of my eyes, but not all of it.

"Percy! Hurry up and eat breakfeast before you miss the school bus!" I hear my mom call from the kitchen downstairs.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I yell back.

I grab my bookbag and rush down the steps and sit down at the kitchen table.

"Hurry up and eat. Your bus comes in ten minutes." My mom says.

"You sure you wanna go to school like that, Perce?" Paul asks slowly, as if I couldn't comprehend it.

"I'm good, Paul. Relax." I grab a granola bar and my bookbag. "See ya, Mom."

"Aren't you going to take the bus, Percy?" My mom asks confused.

I smile and grab my skateboard. "Nah, I'll just go on my skateboard. It's only, like 15 minutes." I open the granola and shove the whole thing in my mouth and put my bookbag on my back.

"You sure? I can give you a drive." Paul said already reaching for his keys.

"Dude, I'm good." Then I guickly walk out the door with skateboard in hand before they question me some more. When I'm atleast a couple houses down I hop on my skateboard and start heading down the street to the next neighborhood. It was better to go through the neighborhoods instead of staying on the main roads. It was safer.

By the time I was heading through the neighborhood right beind the school I had five minutes left before the first bell wrung and I was considered late, but then I see a girl with bright red hair in crouching position, picking up pencil and that fell.

I look at my phone. **Crap. **3 minutes minutes left. I'm not going to make it. Hey, since I'm going to be late, I might as well, be a good citizen. I skate over to her and the her bright red hair starts to make me recongnize something as I get closer. **Rachel. Double Crap.** Rachel E. Dare is Annabeth's **best** friend and one of the prettiest girls in the school.

'Well, there's no backing out now, Perce.' I skate over and start picking up the pens and paper she dropped. Once everything is picked up I ask her, "First day of school and already starting to hate it?"

She smiles and says," Yeah. Stupid bookbag problems already." We start walking towards the school and just talk about how we don't like school. It's suprising that a girl who's popular doesn't like school. Most popular girls think school as their kingdom.

Once we get our schedules and we get dirty looks from the secretary, we see that we only have 1 class together and that's the last class.

"Oh by the way, I'm Rachel." She says and sticks out her hand for a shake. I can't tell her who I am yet, but I reach over and grab her hand anyway.

"That's cool." I respond.

"You're not going to tell me your name?"

"Nope. I gotta go now. See ya, Rachel." Then I turn around to go to my first class.

"That's not fair!" She yells from behind me.

"Life's not fair!" I yell back

and life truely isn't.

!

**BOOOOYAH! Chapter two! I wanted to keep going, but if I did it would be a never ending chapter! Anywhooooo! Chapter THREE should be up in a couple days.**

**~Jade**


	3. NOT AN UPDATE c:

**A/N:**

**Sorry no update! Computer has been being stupid and I am having trouble getting onto fanfiction. net long enough to update and read over chapters I've already written. So updating for my stories might take some time. I'm starting my third chapter for **_**When People Change **_**and I'm halfway done the 5th chapter **_**Mr. Not So Tough.**_

_**SOOO Srry :c**_

_**-Jade (KissMyAxe)**_


	4. Chapter 3

**When People Change**

**Finally! My computer is still being stupid, but it's letting me update and that's all that matters right?**

**SHOUT OUT TO WARM BODIES BOOK AND MOVIE! WHY CANT R BE REAL!**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Percy Jackson or any other characters. Except my OC'S**

**Anywooo, let's do this!**

**!**

**PERCY POV:**

**End of Day-**

I'm shuffling through the corriders of my high school. It's the end of the day and my brain is completely and utterly fried. And I still have **one **more class, which is cooking. Yay! Easy A.

I'm pretty sure that with all the teachers introducing themselves and them calling me Peter and not Percy that my brain just... **died.**

I'm starting to think that school is slowly killing students' minds and turning them into zombies.

Yeah.

**Yeah!** School is turning me into a zombie and I am going to end up just like R from Warm Bodies, **sooooo** I must find my Julie! I bet Annabeth could survive in a zombie apocalypse, I mean, come on. She would probably **scare **zombies into **not **eating her.

I'm thinking so much about Annabeth and zombies that I don't even know that I'm in class until the teacher is asking that everyone find a seat. I find a seat and look around and see that this class is a two room which is separated by a door, which has stoves and stinks. We are currently in the desk area.

I feel a paperball hit the back of my head and turn to see Grover and Nico staring and waving unsure. I grin and wave back. I turn back to the teacher and she begins her mantra for class policies and safty procedures.

"Alright come on everyone. I'll show you the kitchen area. Once we get in there pick a table and find two other people to sit with you."

Everyone gets up and pushes each other to get in the room, so I end up being the last one in. I was hoping that Grover and Nico would have saved me a spot at there table, but they were already talking to Luke. One of the popular kids, probably the only decent popular person, other than Annabeth and Rachel.

I look around for empty tables, but don't see any, so I just stand there. In the middle of the room. Just **standing** there. It earned me quite a few confused glances. Oh well.

"Hey! Mystery dude! Over here!" I turn to see Rachel waving at me with both hands and Annabeth is glaring daggers at Rachel. I look around for another table, other then theirs. There isn't any.

Well, alright.

**!**

**RACHEL POV: (HA, BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT)**

I was just talking to Annabeth about the guy that helped me this morning and since this is my only class with her I'm probably going to talk about it the whole period.

"Was he nice-looking?" Annabeth asks as soon as I tell her.

"He wasn't "nice-looking". He was hot!" I practically whisper shout at her.

"How hot? Like "my god, let me love you" or "Please let me take your pants off." Annabeth says with a grin.

"Definetly the latter." I say with a awed voice.

"What's his name?" Annabeth says, curious.

"Urr- umm..."

Annabeth eyes widen. "You never got his name?!"

"He wouldn't tell me! And it doesn't matter, he's supposed to be in this class." I say defensively. I start glancing around and that's when I see him. "There he is!"

Annabeth's eyes widen. "Wait. That's him? Don't call him over."

"He's harmless, Annie darling. Hey! Mystery dude! Over here!" I wave my hands in the air. I can feel Annabeth's glare burning a hole in the side of my head. I don't know why she's having a bitch-fit. She doesn't even know the guy.

Mystery dude head turns to us with a confused expression on his face. He looks hesitant to join us, but glances around the room once and sees he doesn't really have a choice.

He walks over to our table and sets his stuff down. "Hey." He says quietly. Why is he suddenly so shy. I glance at Annabeth and see shes staring at the table with narrowed eyes.

"Are going to tell me your name now?" I say with a grin.

He smiles. A smile that seems to light up the room. When he's about to repsond though, Annabeth says, "Percy. His name is Percy."

Percy seems shocked that she new his name, so am I.

**!**


End file.
